


Objection (Tango)

by mangobango2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****Two is company, but three is none****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection (Tango)




End file.
